


Bullet Bras

by pinkhairnoshoes



Series: Riding in Cars with Captain America [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Old Movies, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, bullet bras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: This is my little series about Steve Rogers picking up his two adoptive children up from school each day. Together with Tony Stark he's adopted Peter Parker and my original character Beverly. The two children like to ask FRIDAY or their Pops strange questions on the ride home. It usually ends up with Steve being upset and scolding them. They're just little short drabbles.Beverly has some questions about the pointy bras all the women are wearing in an old movie she's watching with Steve





	Bullet Bras

“Papa, why are all the boobs like that?” Beverly asks making a cone shape around her own. They were watching an old film from the 1940s.

“Um…Tony! Hey! Are you still in the kitchen? Do you got this one?” Steve calls out before turning around slowly and looking behind the couch. The room is empty and Steve doesn’t feel up to having this conversation.

“Papa?”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable talking to Tony about this?”

“I just want to know if the ladies actually have triangle boobs.”

“Oh uh the bullet bras. Um…it was their undergarments. Not their breasts,” he says feeling his face get hot as the last word comes out of his mouth.

“Were they sharp? They look pointy. Did you get to touch them?”

Steve lets out a heavy sigh. “No.”

“Captain Rogers, would you like me to let Tony know you are in distress?” Friday’s voice floods the room.

“To which question? What if mine become pointy? I don’t want that to happen,” Beverly asks concerned.

“Captain Rogers, if you don’t answer I will assume you are unable to communicate and need Tony’s immediate attention.”

“Oh, god,” Steve complains as he hangs his head in his hands. “Maybe Tony being here would help.”

“Pops, my body is going through changes and I need answers!” Beverly exclaims.

“They won’t,” Steve says through his hands.

Tony runs into the room out of breath and disheveled. He rushes up to Steve and starts to check him over. “Friday said…I thought…you were having a heart attack. Are you okay?”

“Your daughter is going to be the death of me,” Steve complains.

“Our daughter—”

“I was just asking if I’d get pointy boobs like the women in the movie,” Beverly states as she makes a cone shape around one of her breasts with her hands.

“Fine, my daughter. You’re right there, Steve. Bev, don’t tease your old man. He can’t take it. And put your hands down,” Tony says exasperated.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Peter will be back in the next part.


End file.
